No Masseuses Allowed
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "I did not give you permission to touch my fiancée, especially when she is half naked. I want you out of this hotel room in ten seconds or be prepared to lose your job!" Chuck roared. He yanked up a cover from their bed and wrapped it around Blair.


Title: _**No Masseuses Allowed**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I did not give you permission to touch my fiancée, especially when she is half naked. I want you out of this hotel room in ten seconds or be prepared to lose your job!" Chuck roared. He yanked up a cover from their bed and wrapped it around Blair.

A/N: I found this going through one of my old external hard drives. I thought you guys might enjoy some happy CB. And the Amazon Woman reference to Serena was only meant in good fun. I think Blake is beautiful, but she actually said in an interview she feels sometimes feels like a transvestite in heels next to Leighton. Anyways, enjoy.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You have so much tension in your back, Blair," the masseuse informed her as his hands kneaded down her spine.

Blair moaned in response, head down in the pillow. Of course she had tension in her freaking back. She had it everywhere. Her moronic fiancé had just left without so much as a goodbye before he went to work, thus breaking their developed pattern of morning sex. The afternoon had come though and he was still not back. Her whole schedule had been thrown off and she ached all over for his touch. The masseuse had helped a tad, but not nearly enough. In fact, even with her bottom covered with panties it felt weird to be half-naked in front of another man. The beginning of the appointment felt so awkward that she requested he only do the back of her body so the front could remain hidden.

"Who are you?" a familiar, venomous voice asked.

Blair's head snapped up and she saw none other than her fiancé, Chuck Bass. He had just entered the room and now glared at her masseuse. She sat up and used her hands to cover her breasts.

"Chuck, you're back. This is the hotel masseuse. His name is Jerry. He was helping me work out al the tension you left me with this morning," Blair explained. She made it a point to be short with him so he knew how irritated she was.

Chuck gave her a brief look, but then walked towards Jerry the masseuse.

"I did not give you permission to touch _my_ fiancée, especially when she is half naked. I want you out of this hotel room in ten seconds or be prepared to lose your job!" Chuck roared. He stomped towards their bed in the process, yanked up a cover, and then forcefully wrapped it around Blair.

Jerry held up his hands and shook his head.

"Sir, it is my job…and she—" he tried to defend himself, but Chuck was clearly not going to have it.

"And it won't be in five seconds if you are not out that door!" Chuck bellowed. His eyebrows rose to show that it was the last warning he was going to give. How dare some mere hotel employee even attempted to speak back to his boss was beyond the Bass man.

Blair rolled her eyes at her fiancé's irrational behavior.

"Jerry, just ignore him. He has jealousy issues. Resume with the task I called you for, please," she ordered and threw the blanket to the ground. From there she started to lie back down on her stomach, but Chuck grabbed her. He pushed her front against his so that her breasts were hidden.

"Hey Jenna Jameson, keep your mouth shut and self covered!" Chuck directed at her. She struggled some, but both knew she had no chance. He then turned to see the man still standing there. He lost it. "And for the last time, get out!"

Jerry scrammed and left behind most of his equipment in the process.

"All the tension is back now," Blair complained. She pushed herself off of Chuck and pouted her ruby lips.

"You'll get over it. I promise you that I have ten times more right now than you ever could." He grabbed her hand. She gasped, but he continued to pull her over to the bed. Chuck easily lifted her small form and then threw her onto it.

"Hey!" she protested. "You cannot man handle me like that!"

"Well you let Jerry back there do it. I figured being your fiancé I could do more," he retorted and pulled at his tie.

"You are unbelievable," she scoffed and pulled her knees to her chest. Chuck stopped to gaze at her breasts now propped on top of them.

"Jerry liked them too," Blair taunted with a smirk.

"You're not funny," he mumbled and leaned in to kiss her. She giggled and it only further excited him. Chuck pushed her entirely on her back and then straddled her hips. He put his body down on hers with just enough of his weight distributed to hold her down without crushing her.

"Mhmm," she moaned as they kissed. Then her hand gave a light push. She tried her best to wear a sterner expression on her countenance. "We will have to work on your jealousy issues though, Bass. They are reaching a unhealthy level."

"Your ability to attract other men is reaching an unhealthy level," Chuck countered with a classic Bass smirk.

"Please, it's all in your head," Blair griped with a roll of her doe brown eyes. She then nodded at him. "I'm not the type of girl who attracts the naked eye, Chuck. That's Serena. I'm the one you have to talk to first."

He frowned, "I don't like how that sounds, Waldorf. And for that matter, you're completely wrong. You very often attract the naked eye, I would know."

"You only think that now because you're in love with me," she refused. Her hand wove its way between the buttons of his shirt. She stroked his chest hair soothingly.

"Blair, I indeed love you, but that doesn't dispute pure facts. You are right that you and Serena are different, but only in that you both attract men for different reasons. Serena is what we call—well we can tell she's been around the block a few times. But you, you're someone we know we have to work for. Back in high school, you should have heard the locker room talk that went on whenever Nate was absent," Chuck exclaimed.

"The boys talked about me in the locker room?" Blair blushed since she had probably sounded just a bit too eager.

"Yes, everyone wanted a piece of you. You're sexy Blair, but there's an underlying sense of innocence that always lingers in your gaze. And guys like tiny girls. Let's face it; Serena was an Amazon Woman in heels compared to most of our male class," he revealed. His smirk even started to alter into a grin. He couldn't help, but let the fact that she was practically glowing with self-confidence get to him.

She opened her mouth to gush out in excitement like a schoolgirl, but then quickly stopped. She was Blair Waldorf, after all. And even if lusted after by men she'd still be nothing less than lady-like.

"Well, the other men will have to settle for Amazon Woman, Bass. They had their chance and missed it. I'm all yours now," Blair promised.

"Pff… now? You've always been mine, Waldorf. You just didn't quite get it until I slipped that ring on your finger," Chuck finished in a cocky-voice. He did always need the last word, but she supposed it was one of the reasons she loved him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was it?


End file.
